Blood and Chocolate
by Something Simpler
Summary: Chapter 7: Survival 101  preview?  Sequal to Sweet Like Chocolate. All seems to be going great with Klavier and Ema. That is until they get a call that changs everything. Ema has a secret but she can't tell him, not yet anyway; she's no where to be found.
1. Warm and Scruffy

**A/N:** Woo! Finally started this! K. So it's after Sweet Like Chocolate, and even though at first you can read it regardless of that story, eventually it'll make less sense if you haven't read SLC first.

It's set 6 months after SLC by the way, which was two years after Apollo Justice game.

**Warning**: references to sex and naked stuff in this chapter, and there will probably be a few swear words here and there in this story, and some violence in swings and roundabouts. Nothing too bad regarding the naked stuff in this chapter though, thank god. If I did that we'd all be embarrassed for my sake; I'm _that_ bad at writing about it.

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright games are infinitely cooler than anything I could ever write. Come on, they had a clown who said "In west California, born and raised, in a circus- where i spent most of my days."

This is just a nice starter chapter to set things going. Nothing is explained regarding the two of them, there's no plot line, just fluff. For now. :)

* * *

Blood and Chocolate

This story starts with a door. Specifically, a front door. One pair of black heels placed neatly by the door would tell us a different story to the black boots haphazardly pulled off and left where they had been dropped. One indicated time, the other hurry. Above the shoes were one white coat and one purple coat. Again, a different story. One shone with love and special attention to being neat, the other, again, showed hurry, and though much loved, was not needed like the white coat was. If the purple coat could feel anything it would be jealous that its owner had simply flung him at the hooks on the wall and had luckily landed there, clinging o_n just_, unlike the white coat which hung proud.

The stairs told a similar story, a chain necklace dropped on the top step after it had been roughly pulled off, evidently after seeing the sight of a deep pink neck tie, tied lovingly and with deliberation around the banister at the top of the stairs. A black shirt followed, casually thrown to the floor next to its partner: a green waistcoat placed delicately over an ornament that unforgivably lay forgotten.

The second door in this story inevitably leads to the unusually messy bedroom, spread out noiselessly, endlessly towards the breathless couple lying between satin sheets. A small pink bag lay on a chair in the corner of the room, falling silently so it didn't disturb the content lovers lying just metres away. At the foot of the bed lay the most clothing. Two pairs or trousers, one black, one brown, their stories remained different, one showed hurry and the other showed time and dedication to the correct creases. A light pink shirt lay folded on top of the brown trousers to suggest again that this belonged to a person who had time. The purple rug on the floor lay rumpled where they had both stood, adoring each other before an even lighter shade of pink lay above the trousers in the form of panties, followed closely by a matching bra, which like its closely associated piece of clothing, had not been delicately placed, but thrown, much like the black silk boxers next to them.

Finally, two silver rings, a watch and bubble gum pink glasses lay beside each other on the bedside table.

"Klavier, that was... that was..."

"I know." He whispered into her brown hair before placing a soft kiss there.

"Amazing." She finally said, breathless still.

"Fraulein, we've had amazing before," He said, chuckling as he sat up, laughing more so when she quickly grabbed the sheets to cover her modesty that his body was previously doing for her. "That just re defined the word 'amazing', and it's _entirely_ your fault." He said, lowering himself back down so she could pull herself up next to him, his arm under her neck and they turned toward each other.

"Fault?" She asked him, "You say that as if it's a bad thing, and it wasn't just me, you know the line, 'takes two to tango'... Though scientifically speaking that isn't true, you can quite easily perform both tango dancing and what we just did with only one person if you choose. Though both would make you look funny, and much less worth it."

"Ahh, my sweet Ema, it is your fault, leaving such a trail behind you for me when I got back last night? What were you expecting? And it is a bad thing, I'll want that every night now, and every morning following it I'll want this. Warm and scruffy." He said, smiling as he ruffled her hair with his free hand.

He looked at her with adoration filling his eyes in a way he knew she couldn't resist which was good because he couldn't help it.

"You better be careful, Mr Gavin," Ema purred softly to him, "I am a trained officer of the law, I catch bad guys for a living, I can run flat out for hours if I have to and I never stop until I reach what I need to, and you..." She poked his chest lightly before she lay her hand flat there on top of his heart, "You are an ex rock god who took his far share of narcotics and are now a stuffy old prosecutor!"

She giggled as he drew a sharp intake of breath in mock hurt. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Accuse you of using recreational drugs or being a stuffy old bore?"

"Ema, mein Leibe, I have never taken drugs, you know this. I'm healthier than you because all you eat are those awful little chocolate snacks and I am a whole year younger than you." He rubbed his nose against hers and then placed a kiss there and smiled as she crinkled her nose up slightly.

"I think you're trying to initiate a challenge of endurance and fitness between us, Fraulein," He said as he pushed the leg that was wrapped around his waist off and rolled on top of her quickly. "And for that, you know I am _always_ game."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him once before pulling back and upon his questioning gaze, she asked him if he thought she was getting fat and old, only half joking.

His answer had her swimming, because truthfully, even when she is fat and old he will still love her, and he will still treat her like the goddess she is.

"In that case you won't mind if I do this." She said with effort as she rolled them over.

"Mind? Are you crazy Ema? This is what I always want."

They both laughed as she gave him just that, what he wanted.

She leaned down and kissed him again, melting into him, his touch, his taste- Ema was in heaven. He groaned softly in admiration as she started doing exactly what he liked best before they both flung themselves back in shock.

They both looked towards her bag in the corner of her room as the shrill, high pitched ringing of her phone continued.

"Ignore it." He said as he pulled her down to him which she had no objection to.

Her phone eventually stopped ringing and the new found silence only pushed them further towards each other...until it rang again.

This time Ema sat up slightly and looked towards her bag over her shoulder.

"Just ignore it, Ema. If it's important they'll ring again."

"But they've already rang twice. They-" The phone rang off again.

"See, nothing important, now, what you were doing before Fraulein-"

Her phone rang a third time and they both groaned unison because they knew what it was. Ema dragged herself off Klavier who was having none of it. Once Ema had quickly wrapped one of the sheets around her she dashed towards her bag, Klavier following closely behind who hadn't taken the same modesty precautions.

"Ema- Ema Skye speaking... A murder? Right. What's the address, I'll get there right away." She had to ask for the address a further three times because during her first attempts at listening Gavin had started to flex and pose at her in a way he knew would make her laugh. Once she had it though, she rung off and looked at him sternly until he grabbed her and kissed her again.

"Are you sure you're ok to go to work with absolutely no sleep at all?" He asked her, half amused and half concerned, mostly proud.

"Sure, I mean it's not like I haven't done it before." She walked back towards his bed with Gavin walking literally one step behind her, kissing her neck as she went.

"Klavier, I really can't be late again today..." She started pulling up her underwear gingerly from beneath the bed sheet. Gavin noticed her slight look of disgust at wearing day old underwear and surprised her by asking her why she hadn't moved any of her clothes in yet.

She looked at him and smiled as she saw the hope in his eyes, she was about to answer when the sheet she was every so carefully trying to hold around her with one hand slipped away and let out a shriek.

He laughed and picked it up for her and held it between them, knowing that it was what she wanted.

"Why are you still so shy around me, Fraulein? It's not like I haven't seen all this and done... _other things_... before." He purred softly as he dropped the sheet and moved behind her to help her with her bra clasp.

"I don't know... I just am. How come you're not? You're just stood there all ...naked..." She blushed as she said this, and knowing it was only adding to his ammunition she quickly bent to retrieve her trousers and put them on before she could be persuaded to leave them off for a little while longer.

She tightened up her belt buckle and moved in to kiss him before stopping just short of his lips.

"If I do this are you going to cause some trouble?"

He looked at her with childlike eyes and asked as innocently as he could, "Trouble? Me?"

She laughed and backed away. "I thought so. I wouldn't want to have to snackoos you." She smiled at him before checking the watch she'd just retrieved from the bed side table. "I really have to get going- I love you." She called as she fled from the room still buttoning up her shirt.

He smiled and called after her that he loved her more, though in his worry that she hadn't heard it, he reached for his phone and fired off a message telling her just so.

The corner of his lips curled into a smile as he imagined her lips, doing just the same.

* * *

Maaan that was long. Well, for me anyway.

Like I said, some fluff to lull you into a false sense of security. Stuff is going to be going down in this story. And by 'stuff' what I mean to say is: "Shit's going down!"

Reviews are cool! You don't want to be warm do you?


	2. Butterfly Kicks

A/N: I'm somewhat happy with this chapter... and yes, you'll get half way through this chapter and know instantly what's going on, it's obvious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright. If I did do you think I'd be living in England where we randomly have bad snow for a day then the next day it has gone? No. No I wouldn't.

This chapter is even longer than the first one D:!

* * *

Butterfly Kicks

_She tightened up her belt buckle and moved in to kiss him before stopping just short of his lips._

_"If I do this are you going to cause some trouble?"_

_He looked at her with childlike eyes and asked as innocently as he could, "Trouble? Me?"_

_She laughed and backed away. "I thought so. I wouldn't want to have to snackoos you." She smiled at him before checking the watch she'd just retrieved from the bed side table. "I really have to get going- I love you." She called as she fled from the room still buttoning up her shirt._

_He smiled and called after her that he loved her more, though in his worry that she hadn't heard it, he reached for his phone and fired off a message telling her just so._

_The corner of his lips curled into a smile as he imagined her lips, doing just the same._

* * *

Ema slammed her car door shut and flung her back onto the seat next to her, she was just about to turn the engine on when her phone bleeped.

'I love you more. Come back to mine when you're finished today and I'll cook for you. :)

Love, K.'

Ema smiled and flipped her phone shut; she always went to his regardless. Her smile didn't leave her face until she thought about what he'd said. Why hadn't she moved in any clothes yet? Well, it had only been six months, she reasoned with herself. Not that she didn't love him, because she did, but it would be weird moving in with him since their relationship was still a secret.

Whoa. Move in? Ema banged her head against her steering wheel when she stopped at a red light. A red which Ema knew was slowing her down just to mock her. He'd only mentioned a few clothes. But... she could always get into his place because he'd told her where he kept his spare key, and they _were_ always at his place when they weren't working. She was practically living there without actually moving anything in with him already. She usually had an overnight bag but last night she hadn't thought of it- she'd been too caught up in their game, and in his en suite bathroom her pink tooth brush stood next to his purple one. Where they stood always together apart from their daily break from each other, though even then they were together, because Klavier felt no need for modesty or privacy of his own body when it came to Ema, and would usually jump in front of his bathroom mirror anyway while they were both brushing their teeth, mostly to tease her, but partially, Ema suspected, was because really he was just a bit vain.

Which, she mused, was justifiable when it came to Klavier.

She smiled briefly at this but then let it fade naturally. In its place her usual grimace took charge and alerted everyone at the crime scene that today, as with all days, she wasn't to be messed with.

She was contemplating the irony in that it was Klavier Gavin, glimmerous fop extraordinaire who had sneakily moved her into his own place without her even realising it. She laughed despite the scene around her because it was him and it was her and she imagined neither of them had expected this when they first met.

Ema made her way up towards where the victim was and felt a funny feeling in her stomach. She wasn't nervous about anything, at this moment anyway, so why did she feel like she had butterflies? She dismissed it as an unhappy consequence of not sleeping and using muscles she didn't know she had and went straight to the lifeless body lying in front of her.

"Hey Gumshoe." She said, still trying to fight off those butterflies. "So, apart from someone really messing this guy's face up, what do we have?"

"Don't know the victim's ID because his wallet was taken, or at least he didn't have one on him, and we originally thought this was a gang thing but it's not."

"Why would you think its gang related?"

"Look at his face, pal. Who else does stuff like this?"

He looked at her and seemed to shrink under her gaze. He knew what he had forgotten. "There's ahh, there's no proof that it's gang of course, but there was some fresh graffiti on the wall round back, still wet, pal."

"So why _don't_ we think its gang related anymore?"

"Because the graffiti was a copy cat, we've get all the major symbols that they do on the system, and this one didn't fit any of them closely enough."

"Could be a new gang? Or a rival gang trying to incriminate another. Or just some stupid kid. Alright, I'm feeling weird, I'm going to step outside for a second and see where we are with the vic's ID, that's top priority for now, ok? Then we'll look into this gang stuff after we get his background info, family, closest friends and any known enemies."

She got up and escaped the scene before Gumshoe could answer and she didn't notice him following closely behind her as she could think was '_don't contaminate the scene, don't contaminate the scene for Christ's sake Ema __don't__ contaminate the scene!_ She walked across the apartment lot to the edge of the car park and started breathing deeply. '_Suck it up Ema'_ she told herself angrily. It didn't help though; she placed one hand on the wall for support and threw up, something which she knew the wall wouldn't appreciate, or the guy who cleaned this place. Her throat burning, she searched her bag for a tissue and angry tears stung her eyes when she couldn't find one.

"Uhh- here pal." Ema jumped back in shock and angry eyes landed on Gumshoe, who stood there sheepishly holding a packet of tissues and a bottle of water. She cursed Klavier for the warm feeling she got in her chest seeing such a large man like Gumshoe like this. He'd softened her up. Gumshoe didn't need to know that though.

She grabbed the tissues from him muttering a quick 'thanks' before whipping her mouth. She took a quick swig of the water and instantly regretted it. She handed back the water as quickly as she had taken it and doubled over again. A cold, large wet hand hit the back of her neck and she wondered what the hell Gumshoe was playing at before she felt it soothing her.

They stayed like that for about a minute while Gumshoe told her to try breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth. She did this and wondered when this large, clumsy guy had become so good at comforting people.

She used the tissues again, this time to dab at her eyes and to stop any tears from falling; she didn't want to appear _that_ weak. She looked at him awkwardly; he knew he wasn't allowed to mention this to anyone on fear of death by snackoos, so she didn't say anything.

"...Did it help?" He asked, indicated at his hand and then her neck. Ema nodded once.

"I thought it would. That's what always calms Maggey down."

"What's up with Maggey?" Ema asked quickly, who had always liked the woman for her enthusiasm in what she loved.

"I don't know, pal. She's just throwing up a lot these past couple of weeks. It might be her change in diet considering that unexpected bonus I got from that Green case," Ema nodded in understanding, wondering if that was what was happening to her, her diet _had_ changed radically since she ate with Klavier more often. "...But she keeps eating things she doesn't like. Or she didn't used to like. I don't know, I keep telling her "_It's all these onions you're eating, pal!_' but she won't listen, says she likes 'em now, 'parantly."

Ema stared at him. He stared back, though his expression more vacant.

"You.. you gonna throw up again?"

"No, I'm not going to throw up again." She snapped. She felt an eyebrow rise despite her best efforts to look sincere when she asked her next question. "And you have no idea what's wrong with her? None at all?"

He gave her a blank look and shrugged slightly. "Why... do you?"

She laughed slightly at this. "Figure this one out on your own, _pal_." She said, adding the last part as emphasis and looked away from him for a second as if something had caught her attention. She hitched her bag strap higher up on her shoulder and held onto it while she made her way back to the crime scene.

"Maybe- maybe you shouldn't go back in there just yet, pal. The body is still there and we don't want you being sick on the crime scene."

"Good point. I'll be at the station for the follow up work and see where we are with forensics."

Ema put her car in gear and drove out of the lot, though in the opposite direction to the Police station. Instead she drove to the local supermarket and recited every scientific point she had ever learned about being sick. Turns out she couldn't remember much, weight loss, change of diet, lack of vitamins, and stress were the top suspects. Or she had the most blatantly obvious reason why she was being sick, the same as Maggey.

Having nervously paid for what she needed at the shop in case anyone she knew had seen her she pulled out her phone and went to dial Lana's number when she remembered her sister was out of town, so she couldn't help. Next she went for Klavier's number and laughed out loud that he'd changed his name on her phone _again, _this time to 'Klavi- baby x' and wondered how she hadn't noticed that when she read his text earlier. Which reminded her that she still hadn't sent him a message back.

Crap, she thought. What on earth do I say?

'Sounds great. I'll be home by dinner time. E x'

She felt bad for keeping this from him but she only had to wait a minute before she got his reply:

'Can't wait. How about I make something special? ;) Love K'

_Special? You have no idea_.

Ema sighed and put away her phone, a feeling of dread washing over her as she thought about going back to his tonight, and realising that neither of them made a comment about her saying she'll be 'home'. Ema dragged herself through People Park towards the only place she could go with this problem.

"Hi, welcome to the Wright Anything Agency... Detective Skye! How are you? Come in!" Trucy beamed, bouncing around the detective and immediately shuffled assorted magical equipment out of the way so she could take a seat.

"Um, is Mr Wright here? Or Apollo?" Ema asked nervously, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

"No, Daddy and Polly are out at the moment so I'm holding fort here." Trucy announced proudly.

Ema nodded once and looked down at her lap awkwardly, now she had no idea what to do.

"So... can I get you something? Tea?"

Ema's head snapped up. "Oh yes! That would be lovely. But first can I use your bathroom first?"

"Sure, you know where it is." Trucy said while waving in the direction of the bathroom while heading to the kitchen.

Once in the bathroom and she'd tried those breathing techniques Gumshoe had taught her as she got her phone out again and considered phoning Klavier. Her thumb hovered over the 'call' button and she decided against it. Not yet. Not till she knew.

...

Ema hadn't realised how long it had been until she heard a soft tapping at the door that echoed around the bathroom.

"Miss Skye? Are you ok? You've been in there a while now and your tea is going cold. And I thought I heard you talking to yourself earlier...? Miss Skye?" Trucy turned the doorknob uncertainly, she found it was unlocked and pushed the door open. Trucy stood for a second before rushing in and grabbing Ema, who sat crying on the floor.

"Ema! What on Earth happened?" She asked her, trying to find her hands to help pull her up but they were tucked between her knees and chest. So instead, Trucy sat down next to her and tried putting an arm around her shoulder, no matter how uncomfortable it felt.

"It's ok Ema, breathe deeply, tell me what's happened. I can help."

Ema slowly pulled her hands free but kept her hands tightly around something that Trucy couldn't see. Trucy lifted her arm back from around Ema and grabbed her hands softly, letting what Ema had been clutching as tightly as a lifeline fall into her hands. Ema looked away first and then covered her eyes with her hands, as if simply closing them wouldn't be enough.

It wasn't butterflies earlier. It wasn't stress or the hormone cortisol, it wasn't a change in her diet and it wasn't love, much as she'd hoped it had been.

Trucy gingerly held the small white stick in her left hand while her right reached frantically for the box on the sink she'd somehow missed until now. Grabbing it she confirmed what Ema already knew.

"Two lines."

Clear as day. Butterfly kicks.

"...Positive."

* * *

Obvious news is obvious. And for those who don't particularly like pregnant central fics, don't worry, that isn't the main part of this story.

The 'going down town' part is yet to come.

Which sounds a lot more sinister that it is. Maybe. I'm still new to having a plot line instead of smushy stuff.


	3. Calling the Shots

A/N: This chapter womps D: Plot line and emotionally scary stuff isn't my forte.

Disclaimer: Capcom doesn't suck as much as I do. At all.

* * *

Calling the Shots

_It wasn't butterflies earlier. It wasn't stress or the hormone cortisol, it wasn't a change in her diet and it wasn't love, much as she'd hoped it had been._

_Trucy gingerly held the small white stick in her left hand while her right reached frantically for the box on the sink she'd somehow missed until now. Grabbing it she confirmed what Ema already knew._

"_Two lines."_

_Clear as day. Butterfly kicks._

"_...Positive."_

* * *

_..._

"Is this good news or bad news?" Trucy asked, hopeful that it wasn't the latter.

Ema calmed down her crying to think it through for a second. She didn't know.

"It's news."

"Well... what does Mr Gavin think?"

Ema forced herself to look up and looked at Trucy for the first time since coming into the bathroom and saw the kindest eyes she'd ever laid eyes on.

"How did you know?" She asked, defeated.

"Well, you seemed to really hate each other recently. Like if I was with Polly or Daddy and we bumped into you or you were both here but you never seemed really _into_ it, like you used to. Which tipped me off that something was different between you and sometimes at court you'd turn up smelling of his deodorant which I didn't really think was a coincidence. That and we saw you kissing outside Tres Bien that one time."

"You- You saw that? WE?"

"Yep, me, Daddy and Polly. You did it right outside the window we were sat at; it was hard not to notice. But don't worry, nobody else knows."

"Do Mr Wright and Apollo know?

"Well, actually, it was Apollo who tipped me off first. He noticed the deodorant thing before I did, and Daddy does because I told him by accident. I don't know if he already knew... I don't think he really thinks about stuff like that." She said, trailing off sadly.

"So... what _does_ Mr Gavin think? You never answered..."

"He doesn't know." Ema said back finally, tears threatening to fall again as she thought about how this would affect him. "I came here hoping to get some advice from Mr Wright because he has you and he always seems so cool and calm." She said leaning and bumping shoulders with Trucy carefully.

"I mean, he did tell me just this morning that he would love me even when I'm old and fat... so..."

She was interrupted by Trucy's elongated expression of 'awwwww'.

"So he sees a future with you then? He practically told you. That must include babies and awww you didn't tell us you were in love!" She said excitedly.

"We haven't even told anyone we're together, let alone in love... Oh God, I'm going to get fired! And his reputation is going to be ruined and I don't even know if he's ready or if I am or-"

"Calm down Ema!" Trucy yelled quickly as Ema got worked up again. "You might not be pregnant."

"What? It says I am _right there_!" She said pointing to the stick Trucy still held.

"Well it might be a food baby... that happens right?"

A false positive! Ema stood up instantly and felt the blood pounding in her ears as dizziness set in.

"You should probably let Mr Gavin know."

"What? Oh- right." Ema got out her phone and sent him a message telling him she'd be home in about an hour, two hours tops. And put her phone away, wanting to tell him in person so she could see his reaction herself.. Then she groaned when she realised she'd left her car at the store.

"What's up?"

"I walked here. I left my car at the shop." Ema said, defeated in that she had to walk back.

"Well at least then you can buy another test and make sure, so you both know." Trucy said to her which caused Ema to turn around and eye her up. How had this girl become so wise and calm about things like this? Surely at her age she should be excited or crazy or something? Ema supposed it came with being Mr Wright's daughter, who let nothing bother him these days.

"Thanks." Ema said quietly, truly meaning it.

"No problem!" Trucy responded, winking and tilting her head to one side as she did.

"Oh, one more thing... don't tell anyone I was here OK? Not till I sort this out."

Trucy nodded, of course; your secret is safe.

...

Klavier skipped excitedly from his kitchen to the dining room and wouldn't have cared if anyone had seen him. He missed Ema already. He'd missed her touch and her warmth as soon as she'd left, and now she was coming home to him earlier! He was over the moon in love and the fact that she'd told him not once but _twice_ that she'd be 'home' only heightened his positive nature. He had in his pocket a small velvet box and felt it nervously.

Inside that box was the key to his house. He decided that she needed her own key if she were to move in, not the spare one. Not that he knew if she even wanted to move in with him, he hadn't been joking when he had asked her why she hadn't brought some clothes to keep at his yet, but he took the forever present pink toothbrush of hers that kept his company in his bathroom as a good sign that part of her wanted this too. He placed the candles he had brought from the kitchen into the dining room and started preparing himself to officially ask her, seven hours earlier than he expected to.

...

An hour had rolled by and Klavier started to worry, he knew she had said up to two hours, but she hadn't responded when he asked if she was on her way yet and she usually responded quite quickly to direct questions. He sat at his dining table and felt a stab of loneliness. Normally being in his house alone didn't bother him, but he was used to seeing Ema at this table now. He smiled as he remembered with fondness the first time she sat down to eat with him here, when their secret relationship was still new- well, newer than it was now. She had sat opposite him on the table which was quite far away from where he usually sat, so he had grabbed his plate in one hand after balancing his knife and fork on it, grabbed his chair with his other hand and dragged it around the table till he was sat on the corner next to her, their knees touching. He had asked her why she had chosen to sit so far away from him, and smiled in adoration at her when she responded that it was where she assumed she was supposed to sit at a table like this.

He had told her that there were no rules like that in his house, not when it came to her.

His musings had left him staring at the flames flickering from the candles but not really seeing them. Feeling sad that such beauty was being wasted on only him, who wasn't really paying attention to them anyway, blew them out when two hours had gone by.

By this point he started to worry slightly and decided to ring her. No answer.

Telling himself that this was normal didn't help his nerves at all and decided to ring Gumshoe who had delivered the call that took her away from him this morning. Not bothering to think of an excuse why he would be checking up on Ema's whereabouts had been a mistake but assumed that Gumshoe would in turn make the assumption that Klavier wanted to mess with her some more.

Gumshoe told him that the last he'd seen of her was when she went to the station to check on forensics and their victim's ID which was a couple of hours ago. He hadn't heard from her since. Klavier said a quick thanks to him before ringing off and standing up.

"She must have been held up in the precinct then." He said to no one in particular but the candles liked to think that after dancing for him for hours that it was directed at them. They didn't respond.

Klavier told himself to wait another hour before calling the precinct if she still wasn't back and was still not answering her phone. Then he thought perhaps it was him. Perhaps she was ignoring him. He shook the thought out of his mind but a nagging voice in his head told him he had done something to upset her. He had asked her why she hadn't moved anything in yet. Maybe that was too quick for her; maybe... maybe she wasn't ready for anything as serious as he was yet. In all the court hearings and all the rock concerts he'd performed in his life, he'd never felt more nervous than he did about her coming home today.

He stared unblinking at the clock, eventually zoning out after counting minutes until she was home.

Unfortunately another hour had rolled by without her coming home, so he opened his cell phone and called the precinct. He waited impatiently while the girl answering the phone stopped giggling and asking if she could do anything for him before he told her that yes, she could do something for him.

"Go and find Detective Skye, tell her I need to speak with her urgently."

"Certainly sir." The girl said back to him who was in comparison to herself just sixty seconds ago much less vivacious now.

He waited painstakingly a few minutes before her voice returned and told him that sorry, she wasn't in the precinct, and could she take a message?

"Has she just left? Did anyone see her?"

"No sir, I spoke to Officer Meekins, he told me that she hadn't been here all day."

"What!"

"He said 'No sir! She hasn't been here all day, sir!' that's it." She said while impersonating Officer Meekins' enthusiasm.

"Oh..." Klavier almost gave away how panicked he was until he caught himself and as cheerily as he could thanked her for her help and hung up before he could hear her giggle after saying "Anytime."

By this point Gavin was feeling thoroughly deflated. She wasn't at the scene, she wasn't at the precinct where she'd said she'd be and she certainly wasn't with him here. He didn't know what to do now except carry on waiting.

Klavier Gavin didn't like playing the waiting game though. To him it wasn't so much waiting but wasting time. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what was so important that she had lied to Gumshoe and hadn't told anyone where she was for four hours now. But he told himself to stop. This was Ema he was talking about, he knew she could look after herself and promised he'd give it one more hour until he really started to panic and lose it.

Gavin, as already mentioned wasn't as patient has he hoped he was and only waited half an hour before he got frustrated and decided to call Mr Wright.

The phone rang once. He felt his blood pressure rise as it rung again. After the third he almost slammed the phone down when a raspy voice sounded on the other end saying hello, Wright Anything Agency.

"Herr Forehead?"

"Mr Gavin? Sorry, my voice is a little raspy, Chords of Steel practise, you know."

"Ja, great-"

"You really think-"

"Herr Forehead! I have a question!" Klavier interrupted, feeling slightly guilty for being rude to someone he liked to imagine was his friend but carried on regardless. "Has anyone there seen Em- I mean Detective Skye today? Has she popped round at all?"

"Er- I haven't, hold on, let me check with the other two. HEY GUYS! EITHER OF YOU SEEN EMA TODAY?"

Klavier held the phone away from his ear appreciating that those 'chords of steel' did come in handy sometimes and wondered briefly if that was _really_ how defence lawyers operate themselves while at the office? He heard the two distant but still recognisable voices of both Mr Wright and the young Trucy Wright yelling just a second out of time with each other "NO!"

"Sorry Mr Gavin, no one here has seen her."

"That's ok Herr Forehead." And hung up while Apollo was half way through asking him why? Was something wrong?

Who was next? He considered calling Lana but then felt a stab of his own idiocy as he recalled that he didn't actually have any of her contact numbers. He was about to ring it in to Gumshoe as a favour to find out which office Lana worked at and her contact information when his phone rang.

He checked the caller ID and felt sweeping relief as it said 'Ema xxx' was calling him. He flipped open his phone and slammed it against his ear as fast as he could.

"Fraulein! Ema! Thank goodness! Where-"

"If you want your pretty 'fraulein' back in one piece you better do as I say." An unrecognisable voice sneered and Klavier felt his heart stammer.

"Wh- what?"

"You have one day to get three million, when I know you've got that I will give you the coordinates to the drop."

"What? Where's Ema? Let me speak to her!" He roared to his phone and almost wept when he heard her voice.

"KLAVIER!" he heard her scream back and started sobbing. "Klavier I-"

"EMA!" He heard a sharp slapping noise and everything was silent on the other end of the call.

"NO! What are you doing to her? Ema? EMA!"

"I call the shots Mr Gavin. Get the money. You don't want to disappoint me; I'd hate to ruin your girlfriend's pretty face."

The phone line went dead.

The silence killed him.

...

Miles away a 1998 Toyota Camry was speeding down a road and silently apologised to the other cars though knew the driver's wouldn't notice. All the drivers felt was irritation as the car weaved in and out and abruptly turned a corner, leaving the drivers to relax now that this erratic driver was no longer their concern.

Driving over a speed bump much quicker than the car thought it should sent everything within the car a couple of inches in the air. Because of this force Ema jolted and forced her eyes open, instantly feeling crushed by darkness. She tried getting up but couldn't move her arms. She fought frantically the free her hands from behind her back and let out a frustrated growl when she couldn't. She tried moving her legs to lie on her back instead of almost face down and found her ankles too tightly bound to move them separately. She fought to roll backwards still and her knees hit something before she could, sending her face down again.

Realising where she was and that she wasn't imagining the feeling of motion she started cry.

And screamed for all she was worth.

* * *

Wow. So...yeh. I tried really hard making this not seem like cheesy rubbish. Crikey I hope it affected at least a little bit of you. If not. WOMP. D:


	4. Make my Daughter Cry

A/N: I finished this chapter later than I expected. Not much goes down but it helps the story line along a fair bit.

Disclaimer: I've run out of puns/ interesting ways to say I don't own these characters... so I don't own these characters.

Ooh almost forgot. There's swearing like... twice. It's not hard to imagine that people swear in this situation.

* * *

_...Because of this force Ema jolted and forced her eyes open, instantly feeling crushed by darkness. She tried getting up but couldn't move her arms. She fought frantically the free her hands from behind her back and let out a frustrated growl when she couldn't. She tried moving her legs to lie on her back instead of almost face down and found her ankles too tightly bound to move them separately. She fought to roll backwards still and her knees hit something before she could, sending her face down again. _

_Realising where she was and that she wasn't imagining the feeling of motion she started cry._

_And screamed for all she was worth._

* * *

Make my Daughter Cry

Klavier Gavin didn't remember how he'd made it to the precinct without crashing into anything. He had stormed in and told everyone in there to pay attention. Drop everything. I mean it, everything.

"This is your top priority now." He said and pressed play on his cell phone.

He listened as his own voice echoed around the room and waiting with baited breath until he heard that cold sneer mocking him. He listened to his demand to know where Ema was, and then he listened as her voice screamed his name a thousand times as it echoed around the room and felt his already shattered heart break into a thousand more pieces.

Klavier didn't have to look at up at the team of agents in front of him to know that every single one of them had flinched when they heard the sharp slapping noise, and felt everyone's gaze on him as they heard his heart break when he called her name.

The recording was played and replayed so many times that it was driving him crazy. He wanted forensics on it right now; he wanted all the detectives tracing her steps _now_.

By the time Klavier noticed the chief of police stood next to him the questions had already started.

"Any idea why the call came to you?" A detective asked him, and Gavin shrugged knowing that everyone had guessed the answer by now anyway.

"We're practically partners, we work together on most cases, and this person obviously wants money." Gavin said, refusing to believe that this was about Ema herself.

"So she was kidnapped to get to you?" he followed up with and took a step back when he saw the array of emotions dance dangerously in Klavier's eyes.

"Why is she listed as 'Ema triple- x'?"

"And does it have something to do with the 'girlfriend' part?" Another asked.

"Yes, Mr Gavin, I'd be quite interested to know exactly what type of relationship you and Detective Skye have." The chief had said and everyone went quiet.

"Really, Herr Chief? REALLY? YOU'RE ASKING ME THIS _NOW_?" Klavier yelled while standing up and facing the chief.

"Mr Gavin, I am merely implying-"

"What you're _merely_ implying isn't important right now! Why isn't forensics checking for background noise? For voice recognition? Where are we on her whereabouts today? Who are her enemies that are likely to do this because one would _assume_ that with being a detective she'll have made quite a few of them!" He practically spat at the chief who in turn went an angry shade of red asked Klavier to _kindly_ not tell him how to do his job which only made things worse.

"Are you threatening me?" Klavier laughed. "And I will only stop telling you how to do your job when you start doing it properly! ...Gumshoe! With me!"

Klavier stalked out of the building and Gumshoe who was closely followed by his partner was only a step behind him.

"Yes boss?"

"Keep me posted on _everything_ that happens ok? And I mean everything, every lead, every follow up, every new suspect, all the evidence. Everything. Got it?"

"Got it, pal." Gumshoe said who in turn stared at his partner who only took another second to agree, anything he said.

"There is one thing..." He said. "About the scene today?"

"Did I not tell you that this was top priority?" Klavier asked fiercely.

"You did, I'm sorry but think about. This morning we get a murder where the guy's face is messed up something bad, I mean, someone did a real number on this guy. And in the same day Detective Skye just happens to be abducted by someone who says he doesn't want to 'ruin' her face, and she's one of the detectives on our John Doe's case? That can't be a coincidence, right?"

"That's not actually a bad idea." Gumshoe started saying before his phone ran and the three of them eyed it suspiciously till he answered.

"Gumshoe. What you got?" He listened for a few minutes and nodded, saying a few uhuh's and ok pal's. He hung up and turned to Gavin.

"That was Mr Wright, says he heard on a police scanner that magician daughter of his got that something's happened to Ema, that she's missing. Says his little girl needs to tell you something... You better get over there."

Klavier nodded before asking if he could keep Gumshoe's phone while his was evidence. They can get in contact through his partner's phone when need be. Who nodded and told Gavin that he was "Parker, sir. Detective Mike Parker. I'm new."

"You better be good too. And see where you can get with your idea. Find his identity and see if there are links between him and Ema at all, Gumshoe, I want you concentrating on keeping the others in check in there. Everything comes through you, I don't want useless crap, got it?" Gavin asked and awaited their nod before running to his hog as quick as he could.

...

Ema screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. She screamed until all she could do was cry and by then she could taste something metallic in her mouth and concluded that it was her own blood. That gave her some clue as to how she got in there, that or she got into a fight. If only she could just remember.

For the first time since waking up in this enclosed space she heard voices. Muffled at first but then she forced herself to concentrate more.

"I think she's stopped screaming now. Must have tired herself out."

"No shit, Sherlock. It's about time too, any more and I would've been tempted to go back there and shut her up myself!"

Ema stilled and froze in horror. She was tied up in a boot in a moving car with two men and she had no idea how she got there or how she was going to get away. The tears began to fall again.

...

Gavin pounded on the door to the Wright Anything Agency and it was swiftly opened by Apollo. Gavin wasted no time with formalities and stormed past him. He went straight to the sitting area where he saw Trucy sat on the sofa and Phoenix stood behind her.

"What is it?" He asked her. "Do you know something about Ema?" he asked her again and almost cried out with rage when she didn't answer.

"Fraulein," He said, "I got a message from Mr Wright telling me you had something to say about Ema. What is it?"

"I- I can't say!" She whispered.

"What? What do you mean you 'can't say'? There's nothing stopping you! Say what you need to say!" He shouted at her. He didn't back down when she started to tear up.

"Hey, Gavin, back off a little, she's only seventeen!" Apollo jumped in which Gavin promptly ignored. Advancing on her he yelled again that she had to tell him what she knew about Ema, she _needed _to tell him.

"Mr Gavin, please calm down, as Apollo just said, my daughter is only seventeen."

"Stop wasting my time and tell me WHAT YOU KNOW!" He exploded and tears began to fall down her face which set two events into motion. One was that Apollo was immediately at Trucy's side and holding because his heart couldn't stand to see her hurt, and Phoenix, who could bear it even less stood forward a dealt a blow to Gavin's face. He winced as his knuckles made contact with Gavin cheek bone.

"What the FUCK-!"

"Never, _ever_, make my daughter cry again." Phoenix spat at him, advancing on him again despite his daughters scream and the throbbing pain in his hand that told him he'd broken a few fingers. Apollo stood up when it looked like Gavin was about to retaliate but stopped when he saw Gavin look through Phoenix, through him and straight towards Trucy, who's crying reminded him of the reason he was here.

She sounded just like her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, unable to control himself anymore. "I-I'm so sorry." He bowed his head as his voice cracked and raised his hands over his ears to block out the sound of her crying. To block out the sound of Ema crying. He didn't want to hear it anymore, he couldn't.

He jolted upright when Phoenix's hand hit his shoulder and looked into eyes that stared straight back. He squeezed his shoulder once. It said explain yourself; explain what's happened that would make you act like this.

He closed his eyes. "It's Ema. She's not missing, she's been abducted, and someone out there has her and is doing God knows what to her which is why I _need_ you to tell me what you know. I need to get her back." He said, struggling to speak as his throat tightened painfully, blinking away tears that he refused to let fall.

"I still _can't._" She whispered as she burst into tears again and Klavier felt like it was the end of everything.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" He asked her on the verge of desperation when he felt his Phoenix's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Because I promised her I wouldn't!"

Everyone turned to look at her now. "You've... you've seen her today?" he asked, breathless and his heart sang when she nodded.

"Did she say anything? Where she was going, what she was doing?"

She shook her head because she didn't want to say that she couldn't tell him again. It was Apollo who stepped in first. He knelt down beside her and took one of her gloved hands.

"Trucy, you _have_ to tell him-"

"But!"

"Trucy. I think in this situation Ema will forgive you if you break her promise. Right now, it's probably the first thing she would want you to do." He smiled at her, reassuring her. His eyes told her to be strong and he never let go of her hand. He waited. They all waited.

"She... she was here earlier. She was looking for Daddy or Polly, she needed some advice, but they weren't here. So... so she went back to went back to where she left her car, at the store on the other side of People Park."

"What advice? Why did she go to the store in the first place?"

"She went to buy another test kit." Trucy said answering both questions at once and looking at Apollo's hand which held hers tightly to give her some strength.

"What kind of test kit? Sometimes to do with science?" Apollo asked her.

"Um... you could say that."

"Trucy dear, if you know what Ema was doing and why she needed advise please tell us." Phoenix said.

"She- she had to make sure. So she had to go back to the store."

"I still don't understand! What's going on?"

"She wanted to make sure with you." Trucy said staring at Gavin. "But there was no need really. She already knew."

"Knew what?"

"Um..." Trucy started unzipping her side bag and then stopped half way. She looked at Apollo and whispered did he really believe that Ema would forgive her for breaking her promise and he whispered right back "There is no doubt in my mind, Trucy."

"She left this in the bathroom and I hid it in here before Daddy and Polly came home..." She said pulling out a small white box. Apollo grabbed it then took one look and handed it straight to Wright wide eyed where both he and Gavin could see it.

Gavin took a step back and grabbed the box from Wright's hand and turned straight to Trucy.

"She took this test?" he yelled, too alarmed to control his emotions despite Phoenix stood right next to him.

Trucy nodded once.

"And?"

Trucy burst into tears again as she imagined for the first time that Ema was scared and alone somewhere and knew what she was carrying, which was all the reply that Gavin needed. Trucy answered for him anyway.

"Two little red lines." She whispered. "...Positive."

He dropped the box and stumbled backwards; he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach and the earth was crumbling and falling away at his feet. Everything was crashing around him.

"Pre-Ema is... she's pregnant?"

* * *

Phew. Finished this just in time for Bones. I R WINRAR.


	5. Find the Truth

A/N: No excuses. I suck. But I'm half way through the next chapter already and I've updated my AA: Office Hours story (blatant advertising). That's gotta count for something right? Right?

Warning: More swear words. Nothing uber gross or offensive though.

Disclaimer: Like I said, I suck. And the guys at CAPCOM really don't. Two and two doesn't make twelve people! Come on!

* * *

Find the Truth

"How can you even stand being in the same room as me? After everything I've done."  
"You've done a great deal yes, but I don't think you realise how much it's brightened everything." Phoenix said, looking through to the kitchen area where Apollo was trying to make two ice packs with one hand while his other stayed firmly around Trucy's shoulder, who was still holding on to him in her effort to calm down.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I scared your daughter so much, I just- I seem to bring this misery in my wake."

Phoenix told him to hang on and got up to go get the ice packs that Apollo had signalled to him were ready. Sighing as he handed Klavier one and then pressed the other firmly into his swollen hand.  
"I'm sorry about hitting you, by the way." Phoenix told him softly.  
"I'm not. I deserved it and you did what you needed to. I'm sorry my face hurt your hand."  
Phoenix laughed, "It's no problem, and like you said, I did what I had to do. But if you do ever do that again-"  
"I know."  
"Good. Now what was I saying? Oh yes! Stop being an idiot. I may have lost my badge, but terrible things have always followed in my wake too and look at what I have now. Material wise, no, I still don't have much, but look." He said nodding towards the kitchen where Apollo had resumed his full attention to calm Trucy down and was whispering to her that is was ok, you did the right thing. Ema will be ok.  
"I have a daughter now, and she's the most important person in my life. She has a family again. Because of the chain of events you helped set in order she has a mother and a brother too. And Apollo, well- he'll never let on as much because the boy is too proud, but because of everything that's happened he has a family for the first time in his life. A real one. The two of them have never been happier. Instead of bringing misery, you fix what others have broken. Your band mate, your brother, the law system; you helped correct all those things. Even Ema, well, especially her, we've all seen the sparkle in her eye that she tries to hide. You're one of the rare people in law who actually care about justice and truth. And no." He said laughing at Klavier's look, "No one we know will ever be able to say that again without immediately thinking of Apollo."

"And what about now?"

"What about now?"

"What do I do now?"

"Now you go to the precinct and tell them what you know, tell them where she's been and do what you always do: find the truth. Find Ema... and you also move your ice pack because you're getting water all over your trousers and my couch."

..

If Ema wrists knew the amount of pain she was going to make them suffer now they would've made driving so hard for her earlier that she wouldn't have been able to leave Klavier's house. Ema sobbed in agreement and wished she'd taken Klavier up on his offer. If only she'd stayed home with him. Then she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be bleeding and she wouldn't be scared.

She felt her heart lurch as her body slammed backwards than forwards quickly as the car screeched to a halt. Ema had no idea how long they had been driving her, she had no idea where she was or what these people wanted with her, then she heard that same cold, sneering voice again.

"You awake back there?" He laughed at her and she froze when she heard two cars doors open and then slam shut. She heard the muffled footsteps next as someone neared her on both sides. She heard the click on the boot unlocking and then it being opened. She didn't see anything at first but then saw a face and two hands looming in at her. She struggled against the hands on her body as they were joined by a second pair, and together lifted her out of the boot.

She didn't want to but she screamed and thrashed around and asked them as loud as she could what did they want and why her? She thrashed so much that her feet made contact with one of the assailants stomachs, and in his attempt to hold his abdomen he dropped her legs, the weight of which caused the second person to drop her upper body and Ema grunted at the new pain in her shoulder as her body slammed straight towards the ground.

The man who had previously been doubled over in his newly winded state stood straight and loomed over her. "Big mistake." He sneered and Ema watched in slow motion as his right foot left the ground and started slowly, _slowly _moving forward towards her. She couldn't do anything but lift her knees as high as she could to her chest and scrunch her eyes tight and scream "No! Please! Anywhere but there!"

To her surprise he stopped. "And why not?" He asked, laughing as he did. He crouched down next to her and for the first time she could see his face. She didn't recognise him, but she recognised the dangerous glint in his eyes from the countless criminals she'd seen and felt the terror rise in her again as she saw his white teeth form a sneer in the dark.

"Because- because I'm pregnant!"

"What?" The other guy yelled, making himself known for the first time and she felt relief in that she didn't seem the same brutal streak in his eyes too.

"Fuck! Dude, she never said anything about her being pregnant!"

"Doesn't change anything. A job's a job. And I don't believe her anyway." He said as he grabbed her face, tightly holding her jaw before whipping his hand away.

"There's- there's a test in my bag. And another one still in the box so you know I'm not lying!"

She watched as the apparent lesser of two evils saw his partner's eye line and went to retrieve her bag after the unspoken command. Ema knew who was in charge now, and she knew that the one taking all the orders either hated the leader and was more moral, or hated the leader to an extent to outdo him and become worse. Ema prayed for the first and wondered how she could use it to her advantage.

"...Yeaahh. Two lines. Box says she's pregnant."

"That might not be hers."

Ema stared at him incredulously despite the situation because she couldn't help herself.

"Why would I have someone else's pregnancy test and another unused one? You moron."

"She has a point."

"Shut up! Take the other one! If you're pregnant prove it!"

"What, now?" She asked.

"Scared?" he asked her and told her again that she had to prove it.

"Well I can't really take the test tied up and on the ground!"

"Alright." He stood up and whipped his head round to the other man. "Sort her out, she causes any trouble and you know what to do."

The other guy nodded and lifted her off the ground with greater ease than she assumed he possessed. He walked a good twenty feet into the deep trees that were on either side of the excluded road. He dropped her off her shoulder and she crumbled to a heap again.

"Out here no one will see us."

"That's fine but I still can't take the test. I can't even get to my buckle with my hands like this. If you tied them round the front I could still take the test."

"Think I'm falling for that?"

"Look, even if I could harm you enough with just my hands, which I can, there'd be no point. I can't untie my legs, so I wouldn't be able to run and eventually your boss will come looking for us."

He stared at her and Ema hoped he wasn't about the go for her belt buckle himself. "Alright." He said gruffly and pulled a knife out to cut the rope binding her wrists. She instantly brought them to her chest and rubbed her wrists, wincing at the pain and the red marks from where they'd been too tight in her struggle against them.

He wasted no more time in tying her hands back together at the front and then she just stared at him.

"What?"

"I can't go with you watching!"

He sighed in exasperation and turned around. She shakily went to her belt and undid it. She tried looking on the bright side, at least this way she can be sure. Wasn't much of a bright side though, either one life was in danger or two. She looked quickly over her shoulder and was surprised yet again that he had kept his word. Well, what she assumed his word had been because he had his back turned still.

Though she was glad for the semi privacy and the reassurance of her condition, this was still the most degrading thing she had ever done. The act itself made her want to cry again, made her want to scream. She would have kept her eyes closed to remove that sense of what she was doing but needed her sight for stability. She had to balance herself against a tree because her bound ankles gave her little stability and she held the pregnancy test in her hands gingerly. She dared take another look behind her. He still wasn't looking and she tried to find something on him that would make his appearance obvious and easy to spot in a line-up if it ever came to that. To her dismay he was average height, average build, black hair, blue eyes, black jumper and trousers, black shoes... pink bag_? Her_ bag. She didn't know how she hadn't seen bright pink against black before now but started formulating a plan and instantly felt sick with excitement and fear.

He had heard her finish and asked if he could turn back around yet. Ema said not yet, she needed to pull her clothes back up first but didn't start. Instead she took the unused side of the stick to the formally dry ground and started etching a message as quick as she could.

"Oh!" She said suddenly as she whipped the dirt off the other end of the stick and yanked up her trousers as quick as she could, edging them up on both sides of her legs with her hands still tied. "Do you think that I could have my snackoos? I haven't eaten in a while and well..." She trailed off, looking down at the pregnancy test.

"Where are they?"

"My bag." She said, nodding to it and she supposed that this guy was the much more moral of the two because even though he sighed wearily and took a quick look in the direction of his partner, he still reached into her bag and pulled the tiny chocolate snacks and handed them to her.

"Jeez. What's with all these chemicals? You a scientist?"

"You- you don't know?" She was incredulous as he shook his head and he roughly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"I'm a detective." She told him and almost screamed again as grip around her waist loosened and she almost slid off his shoulder.

"You're kidding right? A detective? A police detective? What? She didn't tell us anything about this. Never mind your boyfriend being a prosecutor, now we've got a fucking cop. Shit!"

Ema flinched under each swear word but told herself to calm down so she could execute her plan. Since the man holding her couldn't see what her hands were doing behind his head because he was marching forwards regardless with a look of thunder on his face she opened her snackoos bag and started to drop handfuls at a time. She dropped a last handful just before the second man saw them and immediately started putting them in her mouth instead.

"Well? And is she eating?" he asked incredulously and Ema looked down at the test in her palm beneath the bag after she was put down again.

"It's positive." She said. The severity of the situation sinking further as she realised that the life inside her was real. And was now in danger too.

"Being pregnant isn't the only thing she didn't tell us about. She's a cop."

"What?" He asked, his eyes clearly unbelieving and a slight smile spread across his mouth at his partner's misguided attempt at humour.

"Yeh. Whatever she has over you better be big because there's no way I'm going down for kidnapping a cop."

"Shut up! I told you! A job's a job! Don't like it? Maybe you could ask your friend what I do to people who get in my way." He snarled at his partner before opening the back door of the van behind him.

"Get in." He said gruffly and Ema stood there, unsure on how she was supposed to get into the van with her ankles still bound.

"For god's sake do I have to do everything?" He yelled. He lunged forward at Ema but before he grabbed her he yanked her bag out of her hand and threw it onto the road behind them as far as he could. "That's enough for you now." He whispered gleefully into her ear, enjoying his control as he grabbed her and threw her into the back of the van roughly. Landing on her side again but this time less painful because of the new position of her arms, she quickly rolled herself back over just in time to see the men before her staring at her. One smiling, his teeth showing through the darkness, the other couldn't hide the worry in his eyes no matter how menacing he tried to appear. Ema hoped her plan would work, she hoped someone would find her message and hoped someone would understand it, she hoped even more that she'd still be alive at the end of this and the life inside her wasnt wasted. The two doors slammed in front of her, shrouding her in complete darkness once again.

* * *

Another chapter done! I think this one is the longest so far. Maybe. Probably close if not.

Anyway, next chapter won't take as long; I'm full on pinkie promising every single one of you as well. You don't break those promises. I imagine it's what it's like when you break the Royal Promise on Adventure Time (so epic.) You have to do hard maths questions to escape it. I don't like maths.


	6. Gotcha

**A/N**: Noooo hard math questions! Be gone, Evil! ALso, double email for this chapter because I after I uploaded I thought of ways to make it better. Thus this slightly newer chapter was born.

**Disclaimer**: I'm doing my best... Not really, I suck for being late. Capcom suck less. In layman terms: I don't own Phoenix Wright.

* * *

Gotcha

_"Get in." He said gruffly and Ema stood there, unsure on how she was supposed to get into the van with her ankles still bound._

_"For god's sake do I have to do everything?" He yelled. He lunged forward at Ema but before he grabbed her he yanked her bag out of her hand and threw it onto the road behind them as far as he could. "That's enough for you now." He whispered gleefully into her ear, enjoying his control as he grabbed her and threw her into the back of the van roughly. Landing on her side again but this time less painful because of the new position of her arms, she quickly rolled herself back over just in time to see the men before her staring at her. One smiling, his teeth showing through the darkness, the other couldn't hide the worry in his eyes no matter how menacing he tried to appear. Ema hoped her plan would work, she hoped someone would find her message and hoped someone would understand it, she hoped even more that she'd still be alive at the end of this and the life inside her wasnt wasted. The two doors slammed in front of her, shrouding her in complete darkness once again._

* * *

Gavin walked into the precinct feeling somewhat dejected in that no one else seemed to be rushing until they noticed he had arrived. Gumshoe was the first to appear next to him, followed closely by detective Parker who looked more eager than his mentor.

"Boss says you've requested a warrant from the judge?" Gumshoe queried first.

"I have," Klavier said. "I want you to go down there and get the warrant from him. I don't care what it takes. We need that store's camera tapes and we need them now. Ema was there. That's the last place she's accounted for so that's where we start. Remember, do whatever you need to do to get that warrant, I don't care how many people you need to wake up to get that tape, and if the guys down in their office give you any crap don't take it. Just grab the tapes and come back. Got it?"

Gumshoe nodded. "Parker has something-"

"Go. Now."

Gumshoe straightened up and nodded at Parker before going. Parker took that as his signal to tell Gavin what he knew. Unfortunately, Gavin wasn't having any of it, though he wasn't going to take no for an answer either.

"Mr Gavin... Mr Gavin, sir! SIR! You need to hear this!"

"What is it?"

"Well you know how I thought maybe the victim in this case might be somehow connected to what happened to Detective Skye?"

"Parker, you're clearly a good officer, but please don't make me turn out like the other prosecutors and start cutting pay. I really don't want to have to do that so could you please just make your point?" Klavier said while placing one hand on his hip near his belt.

"Right- of course! Well, we couldn't get facial recognition from the databases obviously because his face was so messed up so we ran his DNA and got a match!"

"So he's a criminal?"

"No, he's a cop, like us. Well, he's FBI, so not exactly like us but you know what I mean. So I rang my cousin who's working in their terrorism department to see if he knew him. Turns out our vic wasn't in that department but in the gang related one so they've worked together before. Our vic is Special Agent John Matthews, and all we know is that he's working in an undercover case."

"What do you mean that's 'all we know'?"

"Well, I got my cuz to do some discreet snooping and all his files recently having been blacked out. All of them. Everything's need to know."

"Well... at least we got somewhere. And if your theory is correct then this... Matthews was it? This Matthews has been done in by a gang he was working on, and they are somehow related to Ema's kidnapping. They'll probably _really_ hate cops by now." Klavier said with a sigh, feeling that Ema's situation was worsening each minute she was gone and with each new piece of information they had.

"I've asked my cuz if he'll call back if he finds out anything about his current case, or his partner." Parker added.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Oh, 'cause his partner hasn't checked in a while either. Which he says is to be expected since they're working close to some big gang, but he says they're used to more updates than this."

"Great." Klavier said. "We're going to have another murdered cop on our hands any day now."

Just as he said that, and unfamiliar ring tone went off from within his pocket. Parker started looking around him immediately muttering about Gumshoe losing it again before they both remembered that Klavier was currently using Gumshoe's, who was in turn using Parker's phone to get in contact.

"Hello? Hello? Took your time, pal! I'm on my way back. I had some local community ones to get in there quick so they tapes would be ready for when I arrived. I'm five minutes away, make sure we've got a player spare, they've been acting up recently." Gumshoe said before ringing off.

Gavin waited as patiently as he could while Gumshoe fumbled with the video controller fast forwarding so fast that no one could see what was going on, and then rewinding it right to the beginning of the day which he argued would not be useful yet until another detective took over the controller.

He simultaneously had two tapes running. One that showed half of the car park and the other which showed a quarter of the other half and the entrance to the shop.

"Stop! STOP! That's her car!" Klavier yelled, and smiled despite the situation as they all watched her attempt to park three times before giving up and finding another spot. She got out and slammed the door and leaned against it for a moment. They watched as she hitched her bag up on her shoulder and marched towards the entrance.

Every detective or otherwise in the room averted their eyes to the second monitor which showed the entrance and it was painfully obvious even on this camera that Ema had been crying. Klavier felt he'd been stabbed through the middle with ice and was glad no one mentioned her clearly blotchy face.

The tape was put on a slow fast forward until they saw her tell tale white coat and played at normal speed again. They watched as Ema hastily thrust a small plastic bag into her regular pink one and Gavin knew that he was the only one that knew what she had bought. She then pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and began typing on it with one hand.

The police department switched to the other monitor and watched as she was still typing, briefly looking up to make sure that was no cars coming from either way before crossing the road. She had almost made it back to her car, again only briefly looking up every so often to make sure she was still going the right way when two figures appeared on either side of her. The one to her left reached her first and grabbed her phone. As Ema turned to retaliate the person on her right grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. From the camera position no one could see her face on the one holding her, and the one currently pocketing her phone was too blurry to make out.

Though the pixilation was wasn't anything to be desired it was still obvious that Ema was struggling against her make shift restraint and then lifted her right leg so that it bent at stomach height and made contact with the man in front of her. Klavier smirked for a second before the tape continued. The angle made it hard to see what exactly was going on and the picture quality did nothing to help, but it was pretty clear that the guy who'd just been kicked in the stomach wasn't happy at all.

Klavier couldn't hear anything. Everyone in the precinct was silent, no one took a breath, there was no squeaking of chairs or tapping of pens. Nothing. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears as he watched Ema flinch back into the man restraining her as the one in front raised his fist and hit her in the face.

Klavier visibly crumbled at this point. He couldn't see what was happening on the tape anymore. Blind rage and fear took over as Ema's situation became even more real. She really had been kidnapped, and these guys were as bad as Klavier had feared but not let himself believe till now.

He watched her being dragged towards what looked like a blue toyota; still struggling. The boot were opened and she was thrown in. The one who had taken her phone and hit her leaned in for a few moments before reaching up to pull the boot down. He didn't want to show it, he couldn't. He needed to be himself right now. He needed to take order like he always did. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked left sharply and saw Gumshoe still looking forward, a stony expression on his face. He didn't turn to look at Gavin, just held his hand on his shoulder for a moment, that being his way of giving comfort to a man that had to pretend he didn't need it. He nodded once and asked Gavin what he needed them to do, knowing it would bring him back.

"We need that license plate. We need to map their possible locations based on the direction they took once they exited the car park. We need ever local cop on that car, got it?"

"Got it, pal. Parker!" Gumshoe yelled while his partner was hastily jotting down the license plate and scrambled at his desk to get his handcuffs and gun.

"On it." He said, and joined the gathering of other detectives near Gumshoe to find out which direction they were given and what they were to look out for specifically.

"Eyes peeled everyone! Look out for anything looking suspicious at all. If we know Skye, she'll have left something behind for us."

...

Klavier waited painstakingly while every officer they had working on this had called in to say they'd either come to a dead end or found nothing. One had said they'd found an abandoned toyota parked on a street but five minutes later found that it wasn't related at all. Klavier felt deflated, felt all hope vanishing until his on loan phone began to ring. He saw Parker's name flashing on the screen and pressed the green button.

"Gumshoe?"

"Boss! We found something! There's an abandoned blue car and the license matches! Parker's inside the front seats seeing if there's any... hang on...this looks like that snack bag she always-"

"What? What is it!"

"There's something over there! Parker! Get out of there now!"

Klavier listened with the phone pressed tightly against his ear as he heard heavy breathing and occasional yelling.

"Look these are those chocolates she's always eating! And those are her glasses!

"You sure?"

"Who else wears glasses like that? And look, she's written something!"

"Gumshoe! For godsake answer the phone!"

"Oh! Sorry pal! We found her glasses! And it looks like something is written in the dirt!

"Well? What does it say?"

Klavier felt more annoyed with the situation then he felt right, but couldn't help it because Gumshoe was currently ignoring Klavier's questions and making some of his own.

"How has she managed to write a message in dirt this dry? She must have had some water or something."

"GUMSHOE!"

"Oh! Sorry again, pal-"

"What is it?"

"Parker says it smells like... you know... gotta tell you, pal, she's a smart one."

"Gumshoe! What message did she leave?"

"Erm... looks like a '2' and two 'X's boss. With what looks like a question mark."

"'X's? Two of them? What does that mean?"

"No idea boss."

"Alright. Well... just check in with me everytime something new happens. Get forensics to your location now."

Klavier shut the phone and pocketed it. What was double X? She wouldnt be writing 'twenty' on roman numberals would she? Klavier shook his head. Why on earth would she write them in roman numerals when she had already written '2'? He looked around desperately. Why would anyone write 'x's? They can't have been kisses so why has she put that? Then it hit Klavier. This wasnt just anyone, this was Ema. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Chromosomes!" He yelled making the junior detective next to him jump. He looked down at him and patted his shoudler. Of course she had written it that way. _Of course_ she had.

...

Klavier stood again outside the Wright Anything Agency, this time much more nervous about the reception he'd receive. He knocked once before trying the door handle. It turned silently and he pushed it open just in time to see Apollo reach for the handle.

"Herr Forehead! I need you assistance. Now."

"Mr Gavin? What's going on?"

"I need to go see someone, and I need your assistance. Are you coming?" Klavier asked.

Apollo looked at his watch for a few seconds and flattened his hair back against his head before it sprang back to life. Disregarding to late time and assuming it was of importance he said yes, he'd go. He yelled back to Phoenix that he was popping out and closed the door without waiting for an answer.

"So... is this to do with Ema?"

"Yes. I think I know someone who'll know about her situation."

"Who?" Apollo asked while being handed the spare helmet and regarding the motorcycle with unease.

"Who?" He asked again when he wasn't answered the first time. Klavier simply got on his bike and waited for Apollo to follow suit.

Within ten minutes they had reached the detention centre where a guard was waiting outside for them.

"Did they know we were coming?" Apollo asked Klavier while handing back the helmet.

"Of course, I called ahead."

"Herr Johnson." Klavier said, nodding his head at the guard as he walked passed, and thanked him when he was told that she was waiting for them.

"Who's she?" Apollo asked. "And are you going to tell me why I'm here as well?"

"Because you see things Herr Forehead. That others can't. That _I_ can't. You're here because of that. If she's hiding anything from me I'm counting on you to tell me."

"Oh..."

"After you." Klavier said to Apollo, opening a door for him and seeming calmer than Apollo thought his ought to with his girlfriend missing, leading him face to face with a smirk he wished he'd never have to see again.

"Mr Justice," she drawled, "How nice to have visitors at such an hour."

Apollo understood Klavier's need to appear calm now.

"Mrs Green!"

"You remember me? Well, how could you not?" She asked rhetorically, smoothing out her hair.

"Frau Green." Kavier said stiffly and cut her off by asking "Where is she?"

"Where is who, sweetie?" She asked while laughing.

"I'm not messing around here Vanessa! You know who!"

"Gavin!"

"What Herr Forehead?"

"This is why I'm here. You need to back off, she's not tense at all, it'd be clear to anyone she's enjoying this. Find her igniter, remember?"

Klavier did remember and changed his tactics immediately. He smiled.

"How long has it been Vanessa, three months? 4? I forget but from the look of you it looks like it's been years."

Vanessa's smile instantly vanished. She didn't like the game if she wasn't winning, and even though she still had the upper hand, it felt like she'd lost. She scratched her wrist once, and if Apollo remembered correctly, her tell was her bracelet, and since that was missing, he could only assume this was all her subconscious could come up with.

Apollo felt his bracelet react and nodded once; knowing Klavier would see it out of the corner of his eye.

'_Gotcha_.'

"You think you're so great out there, don't you? Think you're better than me, right?"

"I'm not the one in an orange jump suit, Vanessa."

"Shut up! I've beat you Gavin! I've beat you, do you understand? I got back at you for taking away my love and I've won!"

"Does she mean her husband?" Apollo whispered, and looked confused when Klavier shook his head.

"Her money."

"I knew she was the reason you'd turned me down as soon as we got in the courtroom. I saw the way she was looking at you. That filthy, _poor_ girl. I've had people watching you, you know." She said, her smirk firmly back in place. "And her, of course. She went back to yours the day I was sent in here. I thought you didn't take trash back to your place."

Klavier, ignoring Apollo's obvious embarrassed blush at the thought of it went very silent for a moment.

"Ema." He said, seething with an undertone of danger, "Is not. Trash. She is more than twice the woman you'll ever be. _I_ never said 'trash' Vanessa, _you_ did. If I don't take trash back to my home what does that make you?"

"Why you-!"

"Ema belongs there. With me. And nothing that you can do or say will stop either of us. I will find her. I will get her back. You lose again, Vanessa.

* * *

Somewhat happy with this again. Promise promise promise this time it won't be so late again. Promisex2


	7. Survival 101

A/N: Super short update. This is as far as I've got, but I'm leaving the country for the week so I'm going to spend some times trying to figure out how I'm doing this. What was originally going to be about 10 chapters is looking to be a lot more.

So here is essentially a taster.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Wish I owned Adventure Time though.

* * *

Survival 101

"_Ema." He said, seething with an undertone of danger . "Is not. Trash. She is more than twice the woman you'll ever be. I never said 'trash' Vanessa, you did. If I don't take trash back to my home what does that make you?"_

"_Why you-!"_

"_Ema belongs there. With me. And nothing that you can do or say will stop either of us. I will find her. I will get her back. You lose again, Vanessa._

_..._

Ema didn't know it but an hour had passed since she was first thrown into the van. Since then she had shuffled herself forwards towards the back door and had been investigating what she could about it in the little light she had and in the disadvantageous position she had been tied in. From what she could tell there wasn't any weak points, no back window for her to guess where she was heading or indeed alert attention to her situation. So instead she used as much force as she could muster from a kneeling position and had been doing her best to cause some damage to the door lock. Even though after the first five shoulder barges she knew it was pointless, she carried on regardless, more for her sanity then her escape.

Needless to say though, eventually her shoulder became too painful to continue and sat back on her heels, feeling more frustrated than anything. She'd been through fear; she'd spent hours fighting desperation, now she was just pissed off. Now she was tired and when Ema Skye was tired she was grumpy. She could not wait to get out of here, purely to annoy the bastards that had locked her up like an animal.

She shuffled back towards the front of the van and sat up against the wall that separated her and her kidnappers. Though there was a small window; she'd already seen that there was something covering it from the other side, and unfortunately bars covered it from this side. So instead of the brute force she had intended to use against them, she chose to provoke them.

"Hey guys! Can you hear me?" She yelled from the back.

"What is it?" One of them yelled back. She couldn't tell which though the voice didn't appear to be laughing, so she could only assume that it was the man that had carried her earlier.

"I was just wondering where you were taking me is all."

"Like we're going to tell you."

"I was only asking. I'd advise you not to leave state line though, wouldn't want the FBI involved. I mean, that is if my boyfriend hasn't already got men from there working my case too. By the way, when are you going to contact him about the money?"

"When he has it ready."

"Ok smart-ass, how are you going to know that when you threw away his only connection to me?"

Ema's head flew back into the wall as whoever was steering veered off a little.

"What did you call me?" He asked. Ema assumed that it was the more brutish of the two and was about to respond when she heard her inner voice telling her to shut up. Survival 101: Don't piss off the guys who potentially hold your life in your hands. Unfortunately for the inner voice, Ema had never really listened to it and decided to piss them off anyway.

"Sorry, I meant to say jack-ass."

"I'm gonna ask you again bitch, _what_ did you call me?" The voice snarled, clearly trying to intimidate her into submission and Ema wasn't having any of that. She was tired, she was hungry and she really wasn't in the mood for cocky jerks.

"Hey!" She yelled, the change in her voice evident in only one syllable. "You think this is the first time I've been held hostage? You think you guys have _anything_ on what I've already seen? Here's a little known fact about me. I don't handle these situations well. You know why? Because I get pissed off easily. And when I get pissed off I carry getting worse till I get my way. Now you already know that I'm a cop so you know that I'm used to violence, you know that working as a cop in this precinct means I handle a lot of crap which means that I've dealt with jerk-offs like you two before. And do you know what makes it even worse for you two?" She asked without waiting for an answer. "Not because all the local cops will be on your tail by now, not because the most powerful law enforcers in this area respect me and will want my safe return and not even because when you _do_ get caught you're gonna get the harshest punishments possible in law because you did this to a _pregnant_, female cop, but because you two are vulgar, you made me pee against a tree like I was some dog and then you threw away my god damn snackoos!"

* * *

Sooo I'll be back in a week. With a proper chapter.

Adios!


End file.
